


Galaxies

by thereisalwaysanand



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisalwaysanand/pseuds/thereisalwaysanand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky from beginning to the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxies

In 1940 Steve knew war was coming. He knew it in his bones. And he knew that his bones would stay on American soil, fighting the war with victory gardens and rations and Uncle Sam posters. He also knew that Bucky would be over there, fighting the good fight and bleeding on foreign ground, and the thought of it scared Steve shitless.   
Steve had loved Bucky since before he knew what love was, and when Bucky drunkenly kissed Steve one cold night in 1938 it was like heaven itself. Since then it was all mouths and warmth and sneaking into dark rooms and double dates where they ignored the pretty girls and just talked to eachother. The girls never seem to notice and even if they did Bucky and Steve didn’t care. They had eachother, till the end of the line.   
It took two weeks for Steve to muster up the courage to bring it up. One night mid make out session he finally broke away and took a deep breath. “Buck I, uh…” He cleared his throat. “I want to have sex.”   
Bucky threw his head back and laughed, then he saw the look on Steve’s face though he coughed and sobered up. He put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and smiled. “Buddy I hate to break it to you but what do you think we’ve been doing for 2 years?”   
“That’s not what I mean and you know it. I want you to fuck me.”   
Bucky sucked in air and ran his hand through his hair. “Stevie…”   
“I’m serious, Buck. I know you think my body is weak but I can do it. I can handle it.” Steve’s voice was close to a beg. “Please, Bucky.”  
Bucky cupped Steve’s face and stared into his blue eyes for what felt like an eternity. Finally he shook his head softly, leaned in and brushed Steve’s lips with his own. “Okay.” He whispered into the almost kiss with a soft smile. When it was over Bucky held Steve in his arms, and to Steve, it was home.   
***  
Bucky told Steve he volunteered. But the truth was he was drafted. He was being ripped away from this life he built with Steve and being forced to fight someone else’s fight. But Bucky knew how badly Steve wanted to be in uniform, so he cocked his hat, smiled, and kept right on lying.   
Nothing could have prepared Bucky for what would happen to him while he was in the 107. He had heard the rumors, that this part of the fighting was the worst, that hydra was looking for ‘workers.’ It was the small photo of Steve that kept Bucky going. And when he was captured by Hydra, and Zola’s experiments began it was the memory of that punk from Brooklyn that kept him from going completely mad.   
He thought it was a dream. Bucky could hear commotion, heard Zola come in and grab some papers and things, but Bucky was focusing on his recreation of a conversation with Steve to care. He couldn’t even tell if he was talking out loud or not. He heard his voice first, his mind slowly clicking into place trying to figure out where the sound was. Then he saw his eyes. “Steve…” But he was different, bigger, stronger, fucking hot as hell.   
“I thought you were dead.” Steve says as he grabs his arms trying to steady Bucky.   
Bucky feels woozy and he can’t tell if it’s from Zola or just from big Steve’s touch. “I thought you were smaller.”  
Steve is practically dragging him through the base but Bucky can’t stop looking at him. This is insane, this can’t be his Steve.   
“Did it hurt?” He asks.   
“A little.” Steve replies.  
That seems like a lie. Okay so maybe it’s Steve.   
“Is it permanent?”   
“So far” Steve replies, a little exasperated.   
The encounter with the red skull and his sheer panic at the idea of loosing Steve again makes Bucky never question post serum Steve again. This is his best friend. More then friend.   
As the howling commandos begin their quest to squash hydra, Bucky and Steve fall into a familiar routine. They find comfort in hands ands mouths. But Bucky is tortured by nightmares. One night, he wakes panting, his hand gripping Steve’s shirt so tight he can feel his fingernails digging into Steve’s chest, Steve pulls him into his arms, pressing his lips into his chest, whispering comforting nonsense.  
That night was the first night Steve fucked Bucky. Steve tells Bucky he is his whole world. Bucky tells Steve he is more than the world to him. Steve is the stars that stretch far into the heavens, he is light and clear and ever guiding him home, he is infinite and full of possibilities. Steve cries into Bucky’s chest and asks god why life is so beautiful and so cruel. Two days later they zip line onto a train. Only Steve walks away.   
***  
It’s been more 70 years since the night Bucky called Steve his stars. But at any given moment Steve looks down at his shield, or up at the distant galaxies, and it was last night again. It takes his breath away.   
By the time Steve and Sam wrangled Bucky into the seedy excuse for a base of operations, Bucky has already regained some of his memory. More than Steve expected, but not enough. Bucky sits against a wall and runs his metal hand through his long hair. He inhales and Steve braces for whatever Bucky has to say.  
“Sometimes, I can’t tell if something is a memory or just a dream.” He says softly.   
“Maybe I can help.” Steve cautiously takes a step forward. And then another. And a few more. And then he’s kneeling in front of his broken friend. His only star.   
Bucky looks down, his face unreadable.   
“I dream of us…together. Kissing. Other things…” He trails off.   
Steve looks away and chuckes to himself, wondering if now is the time. He settles on a decision and when he looks back to Bucky, his eyes meet his own for the first time since 1945. Steve leans in, and when their lips touch it makes Steve want to scream in happiness.  
“I love you, James Buchanan Barnes.”  
This time, it’s Bucky that kisses first, uncertain at first but gradually kissing deeper. When Bucky pulls away to breathe, Steve gently holds one side of his face. Bucky’s eyes search, and he opens his mouth a few times before words finally come.  
“You are all of my stars.”   
It takes Bucky months to understand why Steve broke down and cried.   
**   
Life goes on. For the first time ever, Bucky and Steve can be an honest to god couple. Sometimes when Steve looks at the stars, he thinks this must be why they both survived the ice. So that they can be together, partners, professionally and personally, for life.   
Steve asks Bucky to top. Once, Bucky asks to bottom, but it brings Steve right back to that last night before the fall, and he can’t do it. He sobs into Bucky’s chest and Bucky just keeps saying he’s sorry. But the nightmares and tears grow fewer and far between.  
Months pass. Their apartment in Brooklyn feels like home and the light shinning from the moon into the bedroom casts a glow on Bucky’s face as he sleeps.   
Steve kneels on the floor besides the bed. “Bucky. Wake up.” He whispers.   
“Go to hell” Bucky mumbles.  
“I’m being serious.”  
Bucky stirrs, but doesn’t open his eyes. “I’m up. What do you want.”   
“Look at me” Steve says.  
When Bucky opens his eyes Steve is holding a silver colored ring. Bucky gasps slightly.   
“I actually had Stark make it. It’s the same material as my shield. We got some from when Ultron-”   
“I remember.” Says Bucky grabbing the ring and sliding it onto his left ring finger. He props his body up on one arm. “Steven Rogers. Are you asking me to motherfucking marry you?”   
Steve breaks into a huge smile. “Fuck yeah I am.”   
Bucky laughs as he reaches over to the night stand and grabs a small Starbucks cup. “Put your hand out” Bucky orders.   
Steve looks puzzled but obeys. He takes the lid off and pours the contents into Steve’s open hand. A ring, almost identical to the one Steve gave him. Steve chuckes and looks away.   
“You little punk, always beating me to the punch.”   
Bucky smiles slyly. Steve puts the ring on and hops into the bed, pinning Bucky down. “Well Sergeant Barnes I’m taking this as a yes.”   
Bucky smiles and cocks his head. “I have no choice. Captain’s orders.”  
*  
They send out galaxy printed invitations and two months later they say their vows on the roof of Avenger’s tower as the sun goes down and the first stars shine through.   
A few years later they adopt a baby girl from Brooklyn and a few years after that they adopt a baby boy from Germany. They get a bigger apartment, but as much as their lives change they never leave Brooklyn. Some things are simply meant to be.  
Sometimes he looks up at the galaxies and he thinks of how lucky he is. But mostly, even after all this time, Steve looks at the shining star of his life, and the little stars they raised together, and it takes his goddamn breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes! not beta-d. Thanks for reading!


End file.
